buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Freefall, Part Four
"Freefall, Part Four" is the fourth issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine comic book series. Synopsis The issue begins with a flashback to three months earlier. Severin is killing a vampire while demanding to know where he can find Alessandra (the vampire who sired his girlfriend). Right after he kills the vampire, Simone approaches and tells him to stop looking for vampires and start seeking for the Slayer responsible for what happened to him and Clare: her name is Buffy Summers. In the present. Severin attacks Buffy while she still can't understand what is happening and why he has become the bad guy all of a sudden. He tells her that she destroyed the Seed, that is the reason that he's had to kill all those vampires, and then remarks her that she doesn't not deserve her power so he's going to take it. Buffy, surprised, wonders if he can do that. Severin goes on, telling her that when the cops find her amongst all those bodies they will blame her. In a flashback, the San Francisco police receives an anonymous call about where Buffy Summers is and that she has killed hundreds of vampires. Meanwhile, Spike and Koh, try to get to Buffy before it is too late. Koh understands there is a connection between Spike and the Slayer and he wants to know more, but Spike refuses to say anything, only that they go way back and that he would do anything to keep her safe. He also admits to himself that after everything that Buffy has gone through, all she needs is "normal" which is something he's not. When they reach the land, they see the police cars, and Spike understands that probably is the reason why Buffy isn't replying to his texts. Meanwhile, Detectives Dowling and Cheung are deciding whether to enter the warehouse where Buffy is. Buffy and Severin keep on fighting. Severin insists that he will take her mojo - something that will make him stronger than hundreds of vampires could make him to be. Buffy grabs a stake and runs it through his heart, but his injurie heals. Nevertheless, Buffy understads that he has healed because he's charged up, so all she has to do was keep on fighting and hurting him until he uses all the power he has stored inside of him. However, the floor collapses, and both of them fall into a basement, where Severin has kept alive dozens of vampires and zompires to recharge himself. Meanwhile, Dawn and Xander are in their apartment watching the news, which show that the police are at the warehouse trying to capture Buffy. Xander wonders how much the bail will it be and Dawn decides to call Willow. In the meantime, Tumble watches the news as well, while Anaheed searches Buffy's bedroom and finds all her weapons. At the same time, Dowling enters the warehouse while Severin and Buffy fight downstairs - not with each other, but with the vampires. Buffy, outnumbered, comments that Severin won't not be able to take her powers if she's dead so he decides to "present" his powers at her and how he can kill. While he touches a vampire's head killing him, he is still able to kill others at a distance. Spike and Koh enter the warehouse, finding Dowling. Spike tells him that he should go outside and let them handle things.. They both hear the noise from downstairs and rush to help Buffy. Buffy is in a very bad position, Severin already sucking her power, commenting that "that sparks different". Koh and Spike attack, but Severin repels them easily and knocks Koh unconscious. Spike turns his head and looked at Koh so Severin takes the opportunity to grab Spike with his free hand. Right before kills them, Dowling shoots Severin three times in his chest. After the fight, outside of the warehouse, ambulances have arrived to collect the corpses. Dowling tells Buffy that she will not get a public apology, but the police is no longer after her. Buffy thanks him for shooting Severin. meanwhile, Spike and Koh talk as well. Koh says that Buffy will want to speak to Spike, since he risked his life to save her, but Spike doesn't want to. Dowling offers to give Buffy her a ride when Willow shows up. She informs Buffy that Spike sent group messages telling them about the warehouse, the fireworks, and the Siphon so Willow decided to go to the scene in case Buffy needed a shoulder to cry on would she join the power-free club. Buffy answers she was still a Slayer. Willow also tells Buffy that she was never mad at her because she had still her powers and Willow not. Buffy promises her that they will find a way to get her magic back. Later, Simone visits Severin at the hospital. She's mad at him because he failed. Severin asks her to charge him a little bit so he can get healed, but Simone refuses, saying that now that he has failed, she will need all the power in order to kill Buffy. Continuity *When prodded of his relationship with Buffy, Spike declares that she has been through enough, and that the one thing she deserves the most is someone normal. Ironically, he has adopted the mentality Angel had when he ended their relationship in "The Prom". Faith would actually adress this in "Spike and Faith" when she compares him to Angel. *Buffy thanks Dowling for shooting Severin, and that it will probably be the only time he ever hears her say that. This was a reference to Buffy's long-standing distaste of guns throughout the entire series. *Willow and Buffy finally reconcile about the loss of magic and destroying of the Seed. Also, the "fallout" that Willow predicted is beginning to take place. Appearances Individuals *Severin *Simone Doffler *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Xander Harris *Willow Rosenberg *Robert Dowling *Miranda Cheung *Spike *Eldre Koh *Tumble *Anaheed *Alessandra (only mentioned in flashbacks) Organizations and Titles *Slayer *San Francisco Police Department *S.W.A.T Species *Slayer *Vampire *Human *Zompire *Nitobe Demon Events Locations *San Francisco Weapons and Objects *Stake *Siphon *Gun *Seed of Wonder (only mentioned) Body Count *A vampire, siphoned by Severin. (only in flashbacks) *Several zompires, dusted by Buffy and siphoned by Severin. Behind the Scenes Collections *''Freefall'' * Buffy Season 9 Library Edition, Volume 1 Pop Culture References *Spike called Koh Lancelot. *Buffy quipped over Severin's power, calling it "using his Snap, Crackle, and Pop". This was a reference to the cereal Rice Krispies and it's brand saying. *Buffy stated that the fallout of the end of magic "nearly turned her into his own personal Duracell", ''an allusion to the name of a brand of batteries. Quotes Gallery Previews BS94P1.jpg BS94P2.jpg BS94P3.jpg nl:Freefall, Deel Vier Category:Season Nine Category:Buffy comics